Problem: Michael has 32 kiwis for every 12 coconuts. Write the ratio of kiwis to coconuts as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $32:12$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $32 \text{ to } 12$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{32}{12}=\dfrac{8}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{8}{3}$ is the ratio of kiwis to coconuts written as a simplified fraction.